Crimson and Clover
by agentpippin
Summary: A one-shot ficlet, sort of a songfic. Draco and Ginny have an encounter by the lake. Mucho fluff.


Ugh... last day of freedom before I have to go back to the awful hole that is school. So instead of doing homework, I did   
this!  
  
Disclaimer: They're mine, all mine! No, wait... they're somebody else's. Dammit. *coughJKRowlingcough*  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
Now I don't hardly know her   
But I think I could love her   
Crimson and clover   
  
Oh, when she comes walking over   
Now I've been waiting to show her   
Crimson and clover over and over   
  
~Crimson and Clover, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts  
  
xXx  
  
For the hundredth time, Draco Malfoy wondered if he was going mad.  
  
His eyes were what would give him away. They'd wander towards the Gryffindor table and search for the telltale flash of red.   
Then someone at his table would start talking to him or ask him if he was okay, and Draco would snap out of it and put on an   
aloof expression.  
  
Damn the girl. He didn't even know her - and for good bloody reason. Gryffindors did not fraternise with Slytherins.   
Slytherins absolutely did not make friends with Gryffindors.   
  
*No, Draco, no,* he berated himself. *Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Ginny Weasley can stay at her table and eat her   
own supper. Must think happy thoughts.*  
  
Forcing his eyes to the meat pie and pumpkin juice in front of him, he set his jaw and proceeded to eat his supper. He   
lasted until about mid-bite before his gaze was back on Ginny Weasley. As he watched, she shook back her torrent of tumbled   
auburn curls and licked gravy off her fingers.   
  
Draco forgot about the mouthful of pie he was chewing. Eyes riveted on Ginny, he felt his face flush and his heart start   
beating faster. Still slurping gravy off her slender fingers, she listened to someone on her right and laughed at something.   
She glanced up, smiling, and her eyes met Draco's.   
  
The image burned its way into Draco's mind. Ginny Weasley was sitting there, still smiling, eyes locked on his. Draco tried   
to assume his best haughty expression, but his face seemed to have no interest in obeying his brain. Slowly, Ginny seemed to   
realize that he was looking at her, and the smile faded.   
  
After one tense second, Draco tore his gaze away. *Damn it,* he seethed. Chancing a look at the Gryffindor girl, he saw her   
rise, gathering her cloak about her, and say something to her tablemates. Draco cursed and shook his head slightly, marveling  
at what a fool he was.   
  
He looked after her as she left the Great Hall. However, pausing at the doors, she looked back, straight at Draco, and   
inclined her head slightly. Then she turned and left in a swirl of black and crimson.   
  
Draco sat, immobile, for a long moment. *I'm an idiot,* he decided, and got up to follow her.   
  
He found her five minutes later, sitting by the edge of the lake. At the sound of his cloak trailing on the leaf-scattered   
ground, she stiffened slightly, but didn't turn around. Draco sat down beside her and hugged his knees to his chest.   
  
Neither one said anything for a long while. When Draco was starting to consider throwing himself into the lake just to see   
if she would react, Ginny turned to him.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
He considered the abrupt question. "I don't know," he said, looking at the lake. The wind played with the water, rippling it   
into complex shivery patterns.   
  
"Well, you came out here. You obviously had something to say," Ginny said, although her tone had softened somewhat.   
  
"I honestly didn't." Draco still did not look at her.   
  
"Don't you have to go pull the wings off flies in your dungeon?" she asked idly, stretching her long legs out in front of   
her. Picking up a pebble by her side, she tossed it into the lake. It fell with a plop into the murky waters and sent   
ripples outwards from it.  
  
"No, I leave that to Crabbe and Goyle." Draco glanced sideways at her. Her dark eyes searched his stormy ones. Then she   
smiled, a smile that startled Draco into silence and softened the chilly atmosphere.   
  
They sat side by side, Draco fidgeting inwardly. The girl was making him damned nervous. It was her scent as well as her   
silent presence that made him feel uncomfortable, a faint scent of clover and soap. His hands were beginning to feel rather   
cold, and he wondered if he hadn't better go back to the castle.  
  
"Listen, Weasley-"   
  
"Quiet."  
  
And all of a sudden there was a warm weight on his chest and a mouth locked onto his own and she was leaning into him and   
kissing him, pushing him over, the attack on his mouth startling coming from her soft lips. After a moment, she released him  
and sat back on her heels, watching him carefully, brown eyes dancing.  
  
"Oh, hell, Weasley," he said, unable to articulate himself.   
  
"I have to go." She got up, brushing off her cloak, and set off towards the castle. Draco, sprawled awkwardly on the ground,   
blinked and sat up, trying to sort out what had just happened.   
  
The taste of clover lingered in his mouth as he swallowed.  
  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
For the love of God, review. It makes my day so much better, and this day had better be worth it. Wish me luck at school.   
*sigh* 


End file.
